seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Street
Night Street is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Night Street was originally named 'Winter Yard', but its name was changed to Night Street when the picture was overhauled by the Valentine's Update. Night Street was introduced to the game as part of the Christmas Update, and was a prominent part of the update's Timed Challenges. For the duration of the Christmas Update, to unlock Night Street, you must be at Game Level 7 or higher. With the release of the Valentine's Update, the requirements to play Night Street were increased to make it a 'higher level' Location (requires more energy to play, but earns more experience points and coins).To match its new 'high level' status, the game level a player must reach in order to open the Night Street was increased from 7 to 48. Unlocking and Open Quest Night Street unlocks when a player reaches a Game Level of 48. A Quest will start to find the Key to the Night Street. The Night Street Key Quest asks the player to win Hidden Object games of any other Hidden Object Location in the game. Once this Quest starts, you may have to win multiple games before you successfully get the Key to Night Street as one of the rewards for winning. Once you have the Key to Night Street, you can open the new Location. Tapping on the Icon for the Location on the Darkwood Town Map will bring up the 'Open' Window for the Location. The requirements to open the Location are listed here. The requirements are usually a Key for the Location; a set amount of Energy and a number of Coins. Originally, to open Night Street you need 100 coins and 18 energy points in addition to the Key. Like the level to unlock Night Street, these requirements have most likely increased with the release of the Valentine's update. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Night Street. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. *Bat *Bell *Bird House *Boot Mark *Bow Tie *Cat *Doll *Envelope *Fan *Glove *Horse *Maple Leaf *Mask *Moth *Newspaper *Owl *Playing Card *Quill *Rake *Top Hat *Traveling Bag *Umbrella *Vase *Watering Can *Weathervane Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Night Street Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Valentine's Update Location Upgrade The Valentine's Update made a lot of changes to the Night Street Location. The Location's name was changed from Winter Yard to Night Street, and the level to unlock and open the Location also increased. The Gingerbread tree Special Items, that used to be required for each play of Night Street, were removed as a requirement and now the Location just needs energy for each play. The cost to play at each Location Rank, in terms of energy, has increased to match the new higher unlocking level of the Location, and the rewards for each play, in terms of experience points and coins, have also increased to match. The picture of the Location iteself has also been given an overhaul, to make it less of a Winter/Christmas scene and more a neutral Location. Hints Coming Soon... Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Christmas Update *Updates *Hidden Object Modes *Location Ranks *List of Puzzles *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Christmas Update Category:Timed Challenges Category:Updates Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Winter Yard